The present invention relates generally to analytics and more particularly to conversational analytics among users.
Analytics represent the discovery and communication of patterns in data. Typically, analytics are performed on recorded information and rely on the simultaneous application of statistics, computer programming, and operations research to quantify a specific measure. Analytics are commonly applied to business data, to describe, predict, and improve business performance. Specifically, areas with analytics include predictive analytics, enterprise decision management, retail analytics, store assortment and stock-keeping unit optimization, marking optimization and marketing mix modeling, and web analytics. However, with the evolving world, the field of analytics is expanding through the use of newly discovered methods in computer science, statistics, and mathematics.